<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка by Bleeding_Changer, fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), kasmunaut, kuzzzma, lintares, Lisa_Lis, marla666, tenthorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223941">Визитка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Changer/pseuds/Bleeding_Changer'>Bleeding_Changer</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut'>kasmunaut</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma'>kuzzzma</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares'>lintares</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis'>Lisa_Lis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666'>marla666</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns'>tenthorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banners &amp; Icons, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Other, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Changer/pseuds/Bleeding_Changer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Накур, тексты профайлов:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis">Lisa_Lis</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma">kuzzzma</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire">our_love_to_admire</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Changer">Bleeding_Changer</a></p><p>Цитаты, статистика:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis">Lisa_Lis</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares">lintares</a></p><p>Дизайн, профайлы, баннеры, аватары, верстка: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma">kuzzzma</a></p><p>Видео: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666">marla666</a></p><p>Бетинг: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut">kasmunaut</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 1 - Визитка</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="holder"><p></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div><p class="video5625"><iframe></iframe></p></div><p></p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>Чтобы стать царем зверей, мало вести себя по-царски, надо быть царем. Нельзя сомневаться — сомнения порождают хаос и ведут тебя к гибели. </p><p><cite>Микки Пирсон</cite></p></blockquote><blockquote><p>Любой тяжелый предмет — уже пресс-папье.</p><p><cite>Розалинд Пирсон</cite></p></blockquote><blockquote><p>С нами тебе не стать хищником. Ты всегда будешь жертвой.</p><p><cite>Рэймонд Смит</cite></p></blockquote><p></p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>Жадный человек просил бы половину от цены, но умный знает, что двадцать миллионов – вполне достаточно для того, чтобы никто не остался в накладе.</p><p><cite>Питер Флетчер</cite></p></blockquote><br/><blockquote><p>Если старый вожак в первую очередь старый, а потом уже – вожак, ему лучше подвинуться, или его подвинут.</p><p><cite>Сухой Глаз</cite></p></blockquote><blockquote><p>Я лишь пособник. Лично я не замечен ни в одном из вышеуказанных грехов.</p><p><cite>Лорд Джордж</cite></p></blockquote><br/><blockquote><p>В жизни всегда необходимо владеть ситуацией. И гардероб тут, несомненно, крайне важен. Одеваюсь я по сезону.<br/>
На каждый сезон своя стратегия.</p><p><cite>Мэтью Бергер</cite></p></blockquote><br/><blockquote><p>Пацаны режут, бабы стреляют, дети бутузят. Взрослые умом меряются. Вот — настоящее поле боя. Серое вещество.</p><p><cite>Тренер</cite></p></blockquote><blockquote><p>Тренер, мы обо всем позаботимся.<br/>
У Эрни есть план.</p><p><cite>Карапузы</cite></p></blockquote><p></p>
<table class="title"><tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody></table><p></p>
<p></p><div class="banners"><p>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="code"><p>&lt;a href="https://twitter.com/fd_TheGentlemen"&gt;&lt;img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020gentlemen/banner_05.png" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p></div><br/><div class="code"><p>&lt;a href="https://twitter.com/fd_TheGentlemen"&gt;&lt;img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020gentlemen/banner_07.png" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p></div><br/><div class="code"><p>&lt;a href="https://twitter.com/fd_TheGentlemen"&gt;&lt;img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020gentlemen/banner_08.png" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p></div><br/><div class="code"><p>&lt;a href="https://twitter.com/fd_TheGentlemen"&gt;&lt;img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020gentlemen/banner_06.png" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p></div><br/><div class="code"><p>&lt;a href="https://twitter.com/fd_TheGentlemen"&gt;&lt;img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020gentlemen/banner_03.png" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p></div><br/><div class="code"><p>&lt;a href="https://twitter.com/fd_TheGentlemen"&gt;&lt;img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020gentlemen/banner_01.png" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p></div><br/><div class="code"><p>&lt;a href="https://twitter.com/fd_TheGentlemen"&gt;&lt;img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020gentlemen/banner_04.png" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p></div><br/><div class="code"><p>&lt;a href="https://twitter.com/fd_TheGentlemen"&gt;&lt;img src="http://www.private-universe.net/fandom/2020gentlemen/banner_02.png" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>